Marimo Mellrine
by doctourshippo
Summary: Nami and Zoro try to understand their relationship. Not ZoNa, just friendship, but NamixZoro fans will enjoy


Fanfiction:  
Title: Marimo Mellorine  
Pairing: None really, but it appears to be NamixZoro  
Rating: PG; totally work safe, nothing bad at all...well a few language.  
Characters: Nico Robin, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Nami

Marimo Mellorine!??!;

One thing all Pirates could enjoy about the sea was the many vacations. There of course was the fee of fending off enemies and other obstacles, but the result was always worth it. Captain Luffy had a large grin on his face. He jumped up, smiling as we neared the beach, and then being impatient as always, stretched his arm out to grab hold of a rock and pull himself ashore.

"Gomu Gomu no….ROCKET!" he shouted loudly. We, his nakama, watched him go ahead us. We sometimes wondered how we could be led by such an outrageous character, yet somehow he wasn't as immature to me as others viewed him. Actually, all of us found something special about our captain. Finally we made it to the beach. Usopp and Chopper ran by me excited. Sanji lusted behind Nice Robin as Nami was left behind, checking over some maps before finally hitting the beach. Before I was about to join the others, I wanted to take a look at her maps. Luffy says she's such a great map-maker, but she never lets anyone but she and Luffy actually view them. I guess I did it all out of curiosity. Sooner than later, I found myself ogling over her work.

They were amazingly accurate. Even if it was a macerator map, the drawing was very close to scale. Not to mention the details were amazing. It gave off a three-dimensional allusion, the only thing that could shake me away from thinking it was a faint fingerprint on the edge of the map. I traced it with my finger, just imagining her hard at work to create such a marvelous tool just…baffled me. It wasn't expected of her, at least I don't think so, I don't mean she's useless, it's just…I'd never expect a lying pirate thief would have this much talent in map making.

Nami;

Zoro sure is taking his time to get here. Sometimes I wonder about him and his mysterious ways. Half the time I find him acting pretty idiotic, but sometimes I admire some of the things he does. Like his swordsmanship. Sometimes Zoro's determination to be the greatest swordsman startles me. He'd continued fighting even when wounded, and the look in his eye with that bandana on was terrifying. With it on he really did look like the pirate hunter Zoro, instead of some lazyass loveable? Samurai. I frowned while thinking about him, why wasn't he here yet?! I paced back and forth in the sand before forcing myself to lay down next to Robin. She turned to me, gave a slight smile, then returned to reading her book. I admired Robin, I really did, She was gorgeous and very intelligent. I felt like she was my older sister at times. I sighed loudly, causing her to close book, sit up, and turn to me. "Tell me Nami, what's upsetting you?" she asked suddenly, I was hoping she wouldn't notice that sigh of frustration…or was it confusion? I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. "Nami…" she edged on, "I know something's wrong." I sat up and looked at her. "Well?" Robin was too nice and charming to ignore. I looked at her and began to speak.

"Okay," I started, "it's just…things have been…weird for me laely." She perked up a brow in curiousity.

"Those things beng?" I looked at her when she questioned me.

"Those things being….being…" before I could finish my sentence there Zoro was exiting the ship, then he turned to me and sent me the most interesting look. I turned to Robin and she laughed a bit. I couldn't help but blush at my brain. I don't even think I like Zoro in that way, I guess it is because he always protected me, before Sanji came.

"I understand now," she said in monotone with a smile. "Zoro is a very…hmmm…respectable man. He's very trustworthy and seems compassionate at times."

Zoro;

As I exited the Going Merry I couldn't help but turn to look at Nami. I gave her an intense look, but turned away quickly. I must have been totally distracted because suddenly I was about to crash into the shitty cook, Sanji. Sanji is the prince of retardia, girl crazed, and pretty much useless with out his apron and legs. Yeah, I'll give him credit for his powerful leg-based attacks. The "prince" snorted as I barely got out of his way. With a glare he used a flirtatious tone to describe his _wonderful_ dish for _his_ Mellorine and Robin. I couldn't even focus on what he said, I swear he could be such an idiot at times. Then he spread out his long skinny legs and attempted to trip me once I started to walk away. I managed to gain balance but shoved his back, causing him to fall face-down into his dish. He grinded his teeth and threw the plates down. Usopp and Chopper watched from a far. Maybe we'd really fight this time. Sanji sucked in the burning tobacco air then weezed it out slowly. "That's it shitty swordsman…" he muttered. He really thought he could defeat **me**? Ha! I'm much stronger than him and his legs…even without my katanas! Therefore I threw them to the ground, mocking him with a grin on my face. The curly-browed cook sent me a look. I balled my hand up in a fist, but before I could do anything I saw a faint flesh toned blur and fall to the ground. Whoever hit me nearly knocked my unconcious. I later found out it was his _Mellorine_, or Nami in otherwords.


End file.
